The Final Bet
by februaryyair
Summary: Dylan and Derrington are the cutest couple ever. From 24/7 lip kissing & PDA-ing around the halls, nothing can ever break them apart. But will it stop when the boys start playing the bet game to make Derrington hook up with Massie again? Or can he resist?


The Final Bet

'The Clique' Fanfic by xobsessed

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first ff on this account, so please don't expect it to be perfect. No pressure here, lol. Feedback would be gladly appreciated though. This story is based on a Massie/Dylan/Derrington love triangle. I know you people don't like reading these summary stuff and want to get on with the story so I'll leave it ti'll here haha. I hope you'll like it. :) Please submit a review!**

**Chapter One: The Bet.**

OCD.

OCD's Cafeteria.

Thursday, 16th April.

12:32 PM.

"Juuuuu-icy" Dylan Marvil burped as she giggle-punched her friend Massie Block's arm when she spotted a petite girl walking wearing an orange juicy sweatshirt.

It was lunch period and The Pretty Committee: Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons along with Dylan's boyfriend Derrick Harrington, PC nicknamed as Derrington were sitting on they're signature table 18. The PC were discussing and flipping they're Vogue magazine pages in search for they're perfect outfit for 9th grade alpha Skye Hamilton's latest party.

Claire Lyons forced a giggle as usual while Alicia Rivera wrinkled her nose in disgust. Massie rolled her eyes, for the millionth time in the whole lunch period. Usually she would laugh it off in the juicy sweatshirt game, but Dylan was seriously annoying her these days and kept on getting in her nerves. From lip-kissing Derrington in front of her 24/7, or talking about him nonstop in front of the Pretty Committee, Massie had a thought that Dylan was planning all that to make Massie jealous and annoyed by the fact that it was obviously more alpha to have a boyfriend rather than being solo, which was unfortunately Massie's current relationship status.

The endless giggles and burp jokes of Dylan and Derrington destroyed Massie's concentration.

She couldn't stand it and finally took a break from sipping her can sprite and spoke up.

"Dylan. Are you an overbelched baby?"

Dylan giggled again. "No."

"Then stop burping all the time!" Massie snapped.

The rest of the girls laughed, and so did Derrington. Dylan stayed silent and covered her face into pretending to read her US Weekly, blushing in embarassment.

Massie took a sip from her can sprite and smirked while holding up the latest issue of Teen Vogue. She was in the middle of a fashion block. Recently, she hadn't got any inspiration on her fashion muse. Nervous thoughts slowly started to make her away to her brain again. Skye Hamilton was going to throw her annual 14th birthday bash, and it was going to be the most spectacular event/party in the whole season.

And Massie knew she had to dress her best to impress everyone who was going. She would totally steal the show and the spotlight will be on her. People would think she was more alpha than Skye judging by her outfit. Okay, that sounded unrealistic but it might happen. Massie shook away the dangerous low self esteem thought. She _can_ do it. She can do _anything_.

"So, I need you guys' opinion. Should I should go Classy Anna Sui or Vintage Armani?" Massie asked her friends as she lowered down her petite sunglasses, and hovered her eyes at them, waiting for they're answers.

"Classy Anna Sui. Vintage Armani is too Anne Hathaway." Alicia Rivera, the beta of the Pretty Committee immediately responded, not keeping her eyes off her magazine.

"Same goes for me." Kristen Gregory responded, trying to focus on a math equation she was doing her notebook.

Claire Lyons was quiet, as usual. She didn't knew that much about fashion, obviously.

"Hmm, you guys are probably right." She flipped to the next page of the magazine, silently waiting for Dylan's response.

No response.

Massie whipped her head at Dylan. She was picking the insides of her burrito with a plastic fork.

Massie spoke up "Dylan?"

Dylan stopped poking, and looked at Massie. She put her index finger on her chin and tapped.

"Anna Sui."

Massie raised her eyebrow.

How dare Dylan oppose her opinion? It was ah-bvious that Anna Sui was not an option anymore since Massie agreed not to wear it.

Okay, she didn't really announce that she agreed about it yet, but come on, everyone should know better.

"What?" Dylan asked, her eyes swiveling innocently around.

Massie rolled her eyes, ignored her and continued reading.

Derrington looked at his watch.

"Crap, it's 12:46, I'm gonna be late. I'll see you later alright?"

He gave Dylan a peck on the cheek and left.

"Call me later!"

Massie sighed and put down her magazine. Now that Derrington was gone, Dylan could focus on all things PC and the party.

"So, what do you think you're going to wear?" Massie asked her.

"Um, I'm still in the middle of chosing between a print cocktail dress from BCBG, or a printed halter cocktail Carmen." Dylan answered, sipping her drink, not even bothering to ask Massie what she was going to wear.

The bell rang, and all the OCD students in the lunch room groaned and started packing they're bags and leaving.

"I have to go fast, I can't be late. Ms. Dunkel is going to kill me if I don't arrive on time. Sorry!" Dylan chewed the last bite of her vegetable burrito and quickly grabbed her books, and immediately left the cafeteria.

"Moody much." Kristen implied, watching as Dylan swiftly ran to her next class.

"Except towards Derrington." Massie said. She was relieved that atleast her friends realized what was going on with Dylan lately too.

"Point." Alicia raised her finger.

"Do you think we should keep an eye on her? Maybe she's keeping something between us." Kristen asked and started to grab her books from the lunch table.

"Tomorrow's the sleepover. We'll have to spy on her behavior" Massie stated.

The girls nodded behind her.

Massie took her tube of Candy Apple Glossip Girl from her pocket of her True Religion jeans and applied a fresh new glossy coat on her lips.

And with that, Massie and her friends behind left to class.

The Block Estate.

Massie's Bedroom.

Friday, 17th April.

8:07 PM.

"Josh texted me telling that he's wearing the newest Ralph Blazer to Skye's party, how much more ah-dorable and fashionable can he be?" Alicia's eyes were thumping with hearts as she gossiped with her friends about her crush, Josh Hotz. The PC except Dylan were gathering in a circle, gossiping about they're crushes. She was unusually late for tonight's sleepover.

"I can't wait to see how Cam looks like." Claire said, nibbling on a green gummy bear with thoughts flowing in her mind of her all-time crush, Cam Fisher.

"Same. Dempsey's probably gonna go all green though. Which is totally stressful since I have to find a cute green dress, and green doesn't look good on me." Kristen pouted, as she sat down beside Alicia and Claire in a pile of cusions.

"Puh-lease, Kristen. You look good in anything." Massie called from the mirror table. She was applying a face mask while the Pretty Committee waited patiently for her.

"Yeah, I doubt Dempsey will wear green anyway." Claire mentioned. "He would probably use his common sense. You know, since this is a really important event."

"Given." Alicia stated.

"Let's hope that'll happen." Kristen said and cupped her face.

Massie stood up from her makeup chair and walked towards her all-white bathroom.

Walking towards her sink, she stared back at her reflection on the porcelain clear mirror. Dylan wasn't here yet. She wasn't usually like this. What was taking her so long? Thoughts flew to her head. It didn't matter though, Massie already thought about a smart tactic that would get Dylan to be normal again. Once she tells the PC what's going to happen, everything will soon be under control. Hopefully. Massie inspected her face mask one more time and then rinsed it off. After that she went back to the room and took her iPhone and began composing a new text message.

'Where r u ? 8 Mins late.'

Massie sighed, and touched send. Even though she thought of a plan already, It was depressing enough that Dylan was dating Massie's ex-boyfriend. But now she has to deal with one of her best friends neglecting her for her ex-boyfriend.

Soon she got out of the bathroom and her iPhone buzzed. It was from Dylan.

'Sorry x 10000000! My mom was being super ah-noying. -_- Be there in 5!'

Massie lingered a smile. Atleast she was going to make it. She tossed her phone to her bed, and joined the group circle of her friends.

"Alright, so, I have an important announcement to make." Massie announced as all of her friends all smiled in excitement and made room for her to sit.

"Sorry I'm late!" Dylan barged in Massie's white bedroom door, holding her sleeping bag.

Looking rushed and exhausted, Dylan dropped her sleeping bag on the floor and started unpacking it and joined them. The girls looked at her in confusion.

"Why were you late?" Alicia asked.

"My mom totally had me trying on loads of dresses for the party. I don't even know why." Dylan responded.

"Ach-em." Massie widened her eyes at Dylan which immediately got her silent. She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, I have an important announcement to make. Which is, I decided that I was going solo for the whole month of April." She immediately continued before the girls could make an expression or say something. "-Because, that's currently hot at the moment. Read it on Cosmo. Even Skye's single, she said that she wanted to spend her 14th by herself, 'cause she'd probably break up with the boy she's being with at her birthday and she doesn't want those terrible memories to affect her big day."

The girls all stared at each other for a while.

Massie paused to let the girls soak in the information.

"So what about our crushes?" Alicia asked, nervously gulping. Massie knew that Alicia couldn't live without Josh. If there was one thing Massie knew the most about Alicia and boys, is that she would never trade her crush Josh for anyone else. Except for the Pretty Comittee, of course.

"You can't bring them." she stated. Massie saw the look of the PC's face rush from dissapointment.

"Don't worry, girls. It's just for the party." Massie tried to lighten the mood up.

Then she turned her head at Dylan.

She was giggle-texting someone on her phone instead of listening to her!

Derrington.

Typical.

"Dylan!" Massie snatched her phone before Dylan could look up and take her cell.

"What are you doing? Give it back!" Dylan lunged her arm to regain her phone back.

"Were you even listening to what I just said?"

"What? Of course!"

Massie rolled her eyes and handed her phone back.

"Dyl, Are you a g-"

"The boys are on iChat now and they're in Josh's place and they want to tell us something!" Dylan ran towards Massie's iMac, and switched the power on without Massie's permission.

All the girls ran over to face the mac.

Massie gave Dylan a harsh glare. How dare Dylan cut her line when Massie was about to strike a comeback? Infront of her friends, importantly.

And how dare she didn't even bother to ask permission to borrow her computer! Massie did tell the girls that she was going to be less Lycra, and more flexible with her being an alpha in the Pretty Committee, but recently everything opposing her is making her lose her patience and temper to make it ever possible.

"DYLAN. WE'RE NOT GOING ONLINE!" Massie shrieked, anger boiling inside of her body. "Girls, come on!"

The PC looked at her with begging eyes.

"Wait, Derrington says he wants to tell you something!" Dylan informed, her index finger pointing at the screen, and looking at Massie. Massie could obviously see Dylan's desperation on her face that she wanted to talk to Derrington.

Massie groaned and stomped over and saw the screen. There was a blurry pixelized screenshot of Cam, Josh, Dempsey and Derrington sitting on a chair with a tv behind them.

"What do you want?" Massie asked, sounding impatiently. She was trying her best not to even take a glance at the screen.

"Whoa, Chillax Block. Its just us." Derrington said.

Josh snickered.

Alicia dazed at the screen, staring at Josh's face in love.

"We're having a private sleepover here." Massie tried her best to sound annoyed. She despised the soccer boys now, considering last month when Dempsey ditched her for Kristen and Derrington ditched her for Dylan. Part of her wanted to show them how happy she was even though she wouldn't have a chance with them again. But part of her wanted to talk and socialize with them and schmooze them with her alpha-ness like back in the old times.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Before Massie could switch off the power button, Derrington put his hand on the screen, signaling Massie to stop.

"WAIT!"

"What?" Massie asked one more time very impatiently this time.

She wanted this to be done.

"There's a new kid in Briarwood who has a crush on you. And he told me to tell you that."

Massie's mood lifted up, but immediately sank down by the thought of an LBR crushing on her. That was a major no-no and it made her feel totally weirded out.

"I don't care." Massie responded, trying her best not to show any sign of desperation. As if she had tons of guys have a crush on her before.

"He told me not to reveal his identity though." Derrington stated.

"Puh-thetic." Massie rolled her eyes.

Massie immediately pressed the power button before anyone could say protest.

That was obviously a trick and lie Derrington said just to make Massie more pissed off, or stay on a little bit longer.

Massie looked at the Pretty Committee with a grim look. The girls didn't dare to stare back. Instead, they looked down in shame after disrespecting they're alpha.

Briarwood

Briarwood's Food Cafeteria

Monday, 20th April.

12:17 PM.

"So I was all 'There's some dude in Briarwood who's majorly crushing on you' and she was like 'Puhhh-theticcc.' and powered off her mac. It was the most epic Massie moment ever." Derrington laughed out loud with his group of guy friends Cam Fisher, Dempsey Solomon, and Josh Hotz. They were sitting on a random table at lunch period, laughing they're butts off and reminscing on what they had experienced last night.

"She looked pretty pissed." Josh snickered. "Like she was hormonal or something."

All the guys laughed again.

"Nah, she's always like this when it comes to me." Derrington responded, putting his legs up on the counter.

"Why? Does she still like you or something?" Dempsey asked.

"I don't know, maybe. But i'm all eyes on Dylan."

"Really? Ever since Massie broke it off with you 'cause you were too 'immature', you started hanging out with her best friend just 'cause she was more like you." Cam joined.

"Yeah. And you started getting more steamy PDA with her rather than with Massie." Dempsey agreed.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Derrington asked, casually picking his sandwhich crumbs and eating them.

"Doesn't that sound like you're trying to make her jealous or something, man?" Cam responded.  
Derrington gave him a skeptical look and twitched his eye. "No."

What Cam said was a little bit true, but Derrington was positive that was not the reason. He loved Dylan for who she was, and he didn't have any interest in Massie anymore. Nope. Not one bit.

"Anyway-"

"Don't try to change the subject, Harrington." Josh snapped.

"Shut it, Hotz. I got nothing on Massie anymore, okay? Geeze."

"Why so sensitive, man?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, let's make a deal." Dempsey ordered.

"What?"  
"If you spend time with Massie more, promise us you won't fall for her 'cause you got Dylan." Dempsey stated, looking at his friends for approval. The other boys nodded and started at Derrington pressuringly.

"Are you kidding me man? Not cool. Dylan will think I'm crushing on her."

"Dude. You and Massie are just gonna friends right? After all, is it that hard to fall for Massie?" Josh replied.

"What? Of course not."

"Then prove it to us."

"You guys are losers." Derrington brushed it off and pulled his bag of the seat and pulling it over his shoulder.

"Are you on or what?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I got 30 bucks."

"Deal." Derrington stated and immediately left to his next class. He smiled at the boys like he's got everything under control.

When he absolutely doesn't.


End file.
